


Treasure

by keitolino



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaki has some issues with his life, but Chii knows how to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakonotobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakonotobira/gifts).



> Because I love B-chan more than I think she knows

Chii sighed and climbed off the couch he was enjoying his new video game on. “Keito, I'll call back later.” He let his mobile phone slip down his pocket and took little steps through the room. He was disturbed due to a certain someone, rolling on the floor and crying about his miserable existence. 

“Could you stop doing that, for crying out loud!” He cleared his throat right after the command. “I mean, would you please stop pitying yourself?” Chii rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“No, because I suck!” Takaki bawled out loud like a baby dog looking for his mother. Chii was still rolling his eyes, but then sat down next to Takaki, who was a curled up ball of despair on the floor. “Just leave me alone.”

It was infuriating for Chii to look at the creature in front of him. “You're horrible. It's not like you suck, but you're horrible.” Takaki pouted immediately at that answer. Wasn't Chii supposed to cheer him up? He hugged himself and sobbed loudly – trying to break Chii's heart.

It's been half a year since the two of them moved in together at the university's dormitory, but from time to time Takaki would break down with attacks of self pity and insecurities. It always were those times when Chii was busy with other things mainly with himself and his own problems. Hence, Chii rarely felt like cheering him up. Rather he felt like it was okay to pour some more salt into Takaki's wounds. “You don't understand, Chinen, I really suck. I'm a loser. I can't do anything.” Takaki continued bawling and sobbed a whole mess onto their red carpet. What a big baby, crying on the floor like this. “Yes, maybe you really do suck.” He really hated peple who thought of themselves as losers. For Chii, everyone had a special gift; and everyone was a really treasured human being.

The little boy was about to get up and walk off, but something about ignoring Takaki this time didn't feel right. He neither got a kick as an answer as usual, nor did Takaki insult him. But why would he feel so sad? After all, he was a really precious boy and everyone loved him. Including Chii - and this was really rare.

Chii then lied down next to him, cuddled closely and wrapped his little arms around the taller boy. Immediately, Takaki answered the hug and cuddled close to his friend. “I'm so useless.” Chii sighed again. He patted Takaki's back and stroked his neck softly afterwards. Just giving him comfort with his body, Takaki already felt a bit better. “I'm a fail.”

“You're not. Maybe you're useless in your eyes, but certainly not in mine.” Chii's warm breath next to Takaki's ear wrapped him in a pleasant bubble of comfort. “I treasure each of your efforts, and I'm thankful for being your friend.” Takaki sobbed. “I can't stand it when you're talking bad about yourself, because you're not.”

Takaki bit his lips. “Are you sure?” He rested his head on Chii's chest, listening to the younger boy's heartbeat. As usual, it had a very calming effect on him. Eventually, he calmed down and dried his tears. “Can you really be sure?”

“I am sure – because you are the most lovable, hardworking and precious gift on this planet.” Chii whispered and bit his tongue straight afterwards he finished the sentence. It just felt embarrassing saying things like that to Takaki. But in that moment, nothing felt more right than those words. For a sweet and short kiss, Chii placed his dry lips on Takaki's forehead. "I love you, and that should be enough."


End file.
